bittersweet
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: I could npt bear the very thought of her d-


It wasn't like Lin to sleep till late. She was used to rise with the sun. But today was different. It was several hours past sunrise when Lin finally awoke. She stayed hidden under her many pillows and blankets as if she didn't want to get out of the bed. Clock loudly rang eight times as if to tell Lin that she should probably be up. So she reluctantly got up, rubbing the sand and sleep from her eyes. She dragged her feet to the pantry and helped herself with a glass of water, placed the kettle on the cooker and turned it on, then sat down at the pantry table. She dazedly looked at the empty table surface before her, fidgeting the hem of her pajama top absentmindedly. Few minutes later the kettle whistled loudly drawing her attention. Lin stood up and walked towards the cooker like a zombie, turned it off and opened the metal drawer besides the cooker to draw out a box of jasmine tea bags. Not her usual pick, but today it would be jasmine. Next to the tea bag container there was a mug, plain jade coloured mug. Lin gave it a sideway glance before she reached and drew it out as well. She dusted it off and washed it well, very carefully and gently dried it with a serviette before she poured some hot water in it and a tea bag.

Lin didn't usually use sugar with her tea but today she decided to give it a go. One spoon of sugar was so added to her tea and she started stirring it gently as if not to hurt the mug. She took her sweet time drinking the tea, tasting every single drop and enduring the warmth that burnt down her throat.

Once she was cleaned up Lin got dressed, not in her usual tank top, black pants and the armor, but in casual attire consisting of a simple yellow hemmed white shirt, pale green tunic and pair of dark brown pants. She decided not wear any boots today and when she did her hair she used a plain green band to tie it up in a bun, giving herself the spitting image of her renowned mother.

Lin dug up her wardrobe and found an old overcoat to the far corner. She got it out, smoothed the ripples and put it on. She walked across the living stopping only to pick up the basket on the corner-stand and left the house.

She walked down the alley not bothering to take her satomobile out. Few minutes later, Lin came to a halt in front of the little food boutique. The old man who ran the boutique momentarily froze spotting her. "T-, Chie-," He stammered. "Lin gave him a very small smile.

"'Morning Po! I'd like to have some Mantou please" She said ignoring the softness and sadness that slowly rose to the merchant's eyes.

He gave her a forced smile. "Of course, Lin dear!" He said packing the Mantou in to a paper bag. "No police work today?"

"I took the day off!"Lin said taking the bag from him and giving him back few yuans.

Po gently took hold of Lin's hand, folded it and gave it a gentle pat. "Give her my regards child!"

Lin stared at the old man's only too familiar face for few seconds and gave him a curt nod and a "thank you, I will" before she turned to leave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Council meeting was scheduled to start at 9 am. Everyone sat awaiting the chief of police. Tenzin was surprised to see the deputy walking in instead of the chief.

"Chief Bei-Fong is off duty today." Saikhan said bowing to the councilmen. "I'd be representing her."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tenzin stopped by the Bei-Fong house later to see if she was doing OK. He knew for a fact that Lin hardly ever takes leave from work unless of course she can't help it. Finding nobody home, he took flight once again, wondering where Lin would be. Though they had parted ways, Tenzin still considered watching over Lin his responsibility.

Tenzin knew he was worrying over nothing as Lin was an adult more capable of handling herself than any other woman in their late thirties. Still he could not help feeling protective over her for he's been her friend since their childhood and he knew how reckless she can get. That one day he didn't want to recall, she had nearly killed herself grieving, bending out all her grief, shaking earth so violently that it had caused a collapse of hillside which almost buried her alive. She had been unconscious for three days. Katara had cried so a hard, praying to the spirits, asking them not to take away another one of her family. Losing two people she loved with in such a short time span was agony. First Aang then…

Tenzin froze. He knew where Lin would be. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting the day. Oogi landed in front of the city's Zen garden within few minutes. His light footsteps did not disturb the tranquility of the surroundings. He knew where to go and as he got closer and closer the sight made him stop in his tracks and gasp. "Aunt T-" He said aloud as he saw the woman sitting down, leaning on to a tombstone. Her head resting against the marble and her bare feet firmly placed on rubble beneath. She was wearing her favorite overcoat. How many time Tenzin and Lin had wondered around the city with her, each holding on to either side of that good old overcoat while she taught them how to pull scams, much to Katara's displeasure and Aang's amusement.

His throat went dry as Lin raised her head to look at him. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he slowly approached her and sat down in front of her.

"Mantou?" Lin offered him the paper bag. A small bottle of fire whisky and two cups stood beside a bunch of moon lilies on a mat that lay before the marble.

"Thanks" Tenzin said taking a steamed bun, which used to be their favorite snack, 'her' favorite snack.

They ate in silence. And as the time passed, they just sat there, not discussing but mutually reliving their adventures with the missed. When Tenzin finally stood up, the sun has started to sink. He bowed low to the marble before him.

"I'll give Lin a ride home, make sure she eats her dinner and tuck her in bed." He promised to the marble in an affectionate voice as Lin looked away and sighed. "Don't worry aunt Toph, I got your back. Happy Birthday!"

Tenzin bent down and grabbed Lin's hand. "I got a promise to keep." He said gently pulling her up.

"You know her; she'd find a way to bury me alive if I don't!"

Lin smiled despite the tears that rolled down her pale face. Having had a mother who'd make her smile even if she's not around was bittersweet.


End file.
